There for Each Other
by Kellylad13
Summary: Humphrey and Kate are in their last year at school. They think that they know everything about each other. A night over at Humphrey's house, will soon change all that. (Based on the comic book 'Cruelty')
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the pilot to a story idea that I thought when I started 'Getting to know you', but I thought it was a little intense. I decided as a wild thing to do was to publish it as its own story, just to see how it goes. **

_Background and context:_

Humphrey is a well-built Omega wolf in his last year of high school. He is a heavy weight wrestling champion for the school, and the best cage fighter at his club. He has many awards and is the captain of the school wrestling team. Although he is a big jock, he isn't the popular kind. If anything, he is very kept to himself. He's quiet and doesn't really talk much. Even though he is a hot to all the girls, always compliment him about his amazing physique, and always asking the rumours about his amazing strength capability, he has never had a girlfriend.

But he does have a crush, his best friend Kate. Humphrey and she have been friends since they were both old enough to spell.

Humphrey not only has had a crush on her since 4th grade, he is in love with her. They spend almost every moment they can together. Whether it is going to the movies, hanging out at the mall, or at school, I mean come on they always text each other constantly; barely gave each other a moment's peace. Humphrey always thinks about her, but he thinks that he doesn't even have a chance her.

But Humphrey's life isn't all as it might seem. He has a dark underbelly, and I don't mean that literally. So bad that not even Kate knows

Humphrey lives at home by himself most of the time. His mother is hardly ever there, for reasons you will find out later. He also has a really bad habit that not even Kate, his closest friend, the person who he tells everything, has even the slightest clue about. What it is, well, you will find out later. It's not going to be pretty

What about Kate? What can we say about her? Well she's in Humphreys classes most of time; she's an academic athlete, and a real athlete at that. She is a star at Mathematics and she is a vice captain of the school female basketball team. She is a girl who, shall we say, looks unbelievably hot. Like I'm not even kidding. The guys in school, of all ages, from the juniors to the seniors in her year, drool at the sight of her. But she has never had a boyfriend.

But she also has a crush on Humphrey; in fact she is in love with him too. She's had feelings for him since she was 12. She loves his eyes, his sweet charming personality and his humour. Even in the worst of times, he always managed to make Kate smile during the worst of times. She loves the fact that the two of them are so close. They are so close in fact; she even called Humphrey in fear when she had her first period. She and Humphrey still laugh about that phone call to this day

So that's the background to the characters let's get to the story

_Story: _

Humphrey walked out of English class. It was the end of the school day. He doesn't feel like he is truly involved in the class, he felt as if his mind was somewhere else. He was lucky that it was the end of the day, he couldn't be bothered anymore, his head is sore. He was lonely as well; Kate has different classes than Humphrey, which means that English and his Religion classes, he was by himself. He walked out of the English class and went to his locker, that was actually only a few feet away

He got to his locker and did the combination. He opened his locker and he began picking out the books he would need to do homework tonight. He was looking at his planner to decide what he needed to bring home. He heard the click clacking of girl's shows coming his way. He looked to his left and saw Kate running towards him. She rushed up to him and wrapped him in a hug. "Humphrey! I have never been so glad to see you" Kate exclaimed

"Hey Kate. What's wrong?" Humphrey asked. "It's Garth. He's being himself as usual" she said grabbing my arm. "He still keeps trying to ask you out?" he asked. The discussion was interrupted when Garth and his friend John came around the corner to us. "So Kate, you have any decision on our date?" Garth said with his arms folded leaning against the wall. "Garth I said no, now leave me alone" Kate said standing right behind Humphrey, using him as a bodyguard

"But baby…" Garth started. But he was soon silenced when Humphrey came up to face him, and stared down at him. "You heard the lady. Leave her alone" Humphrey said assertively. "Oh what you gonna do?" Garth said trying to stand up to Humphrey. "I'll show you exactly what I'm going to do" Humphrey said. He clenched his hand into a fist. He wouldn't hesitate for a minute, he vowed, that no one will ever hurt his best friend

He didn't hit Garth though, instead Kate pushed him back. "Humphrey let's just go" she pleaded. "No Kate" Humphrey uttered. "It's time I teach this dirt bag a lesson". Kate pleaded with Humphrey again. "No please Humphrey don't. You're just going to get suspended again, please let's go before it gets any worse" Kate pleaded. She looked right into Humphrey's eyes. Humphrey was a strong guy, but the one thing that would always get to him was the sparkle of concern in Kate's eyes. He looked back to Garth, who still looked like he ready to fight.

"Come on man. Unless you're scared you'll embarrass yourself in front of a pretty girl" Garth said sounding cocky. Humphrey was so angry right now, he wouldn't just hit Garth, he would slam him into the ground, like the guy who pissed me off during the cage fight a few years ago, which got him kicked out of the club. He's been suspended before for getting into a fight, because some football quarterback called his mum a 'Brain dead drug addict'. Jesus to say they fought was an understatement, Humphrey almost killed the guy.

Back to the situation with Garth. Humphrey clenched his fists tightly and looked Garth straight in the eye and he saw nothing, just a dark empty space. "Are we going to fight or what?" Garth said waving his arms up. He looked down to Kate, who had big pleading eyes. "Please?" she begged. She just didn't want Humphrey to do anything stupid. She cared for him and didn't want this thing getting out of hand. Humphrey looked at Garth and back to Kate, and he uttered his response. "Come on Kate, let's go" he said turning closing his locker, grabbing Kate's hand and walking away with her. "That's right Humphrey you better run" Garth shouted arrogantly. Humphrey didn't let that get to him; he and Kate just kept walking away

**A/N: Well, rough start. What did you guys think? If you like it I will continue it for a while. Please let me know what you guys think to see whether I should continue. Also, for 'fans', don't panic I'm not giving up on 'Getting to Know you' or 'Too Late for Love'. Peace out :)**

**Also, not all chapters will be that short if it continues **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I got the results. I will continue this story as you guys seemed to like it. Thanks for the support and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please continue the amazing support **

"**Great chapter Kelly I was so excited when I saw you posted a new story I'm sure it will be just as good as your other stories I like the idea of this story and I LOVE the fact that Humphreys a total badass lol can't wait for the next chapter thanks Kelly :)" - wolfies soul **

Humphrey and Kate walked out of the front door still hand in hand. "You alright?" Humphrey asked Kate as she had her head down. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Humphrey. I don't know what those two were planning to do, but thank god you were there" Kate said looking up to Humphreys eyes. She loved those gentle eyes; it made her see the side of Humphrey that no one else can see. All they see is a big jock, but Kate can see him as the gentle, sweet, caring, and overall good guy he is.

When they got out to the street, Humphrey noticed Kate rubbing her side. "You hurt Kate?" he asked her. "No, it's nothing really. Lily elbowed me super hard this morning and it still hurts a little" she said with a nervous chuckle. Kate didn't want Humphrey to find out that Garth had pushed her; that's why she came running to him. "Well if you want I have stuff at the house I use for wrestling that you can use?" Humphrey offered. A champion does get hurt in this sport once in a while

"Yeah thanks" Kate said. 'I suppose I could use the escort home anyway' she thought to herself. They took the way Humphrey always takes when he walks to his house. He noticed that Kate took his hand again. He liked it when she did that. He loved the feeling of her soft hands on his big rough paws. Humphrey couldn't help but wonder, why after all this time, Kate has always stuck by him. "Kate, can I ask you something" Humphrey. "Sure you can ask me anything" Kate replied

"Why do you still hang out with me? After what happened with the guy from the football team, everyone dropped me. Apart from you. You're like the only friend I have left" he said. "Humphrey I don't blame you for what happened. I mean maybe you did go over the top, but hey; he had it coming. I think everyone would have reacted the same way. But to answer your question, I still hang with you because you're my best friends. I know you better than you even know yourself" Kate said with a smile

"I know you do" Humphrey replied with a small chuckle. Soon enough they arrived at Humphrey's house and walked to the front door. Humphrey fumbled through his pockets to find his keys, but he couldn't find them. "Shit! I locked myself out" Humphrey said starting to panic. "Humphrey don't worry. You have a spare key underneath the third rock in the rose bush" over there. Humphrey looked at Kate with surprise. "You still remember that?" he asked. "Yeah, like the day you told me" she said bashfully. "That was like 5 years ago" Humphrey said. "Yeah" Kate said. She went over to the rose bush and lifted up the rock and key and handed it to Humphrey.

Humphrey unlocked the door and he Kate walked inside. Humphrey held the door open for Kate and closed it behind her. "Make yourself comfortable" Humphrey said. "Thanks" Kate said holding on to the side where she said 'Lily had elbowed' her. "I'll get you some pain killers" Humphrey said walking into the kitchen. Kate sat in the living room and looked around her. She always admired Humphreys slight OCD. There was very little in the terms of untidiness, and everything was 'centred'.

"Listen Kate, I'm out of the painkillers I use for back. But I still have some of my mums medicine if you want it?" Humphrey said with his head poking in the door frame. "Yeah sure" Kate answered. As Humphrey was walking to her with a bottle of pills in his hands, something crossed Kate's mind. "Humphrey, where's your mum at anyway?" Kate asked. "She's…. out" Humphrey replied. "Listen Kate I hate to dart off, but normally when I get home. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go have one" Humphrey said throwing his jacket on the sofa. Kate took the very quick to check out Humphreys muscles, on his arms and from what she could see through his t-shirt. "No problem" Kate said licking her lips

Humphrey went down the hall and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him to avoid an incident and stripped down. He turned on the water and adjusted the water temperature until it was just right. When he got in the shower, his mind and thoughts began to drift

_(Humphreys Thoughts)_

_Kate and I, we've known each other since we were about 4 years old. She knows more about me than almost anyone, like she says; she knows me better than I know myself. She's my best friend. I guess everyone's got that one person in their life, who you can always talk to when you can't talk to nobody else. I'd like to say she's the only person that I don't hide anything from. Except… I do _

Humphrey finished up his shower, and instead of putting on the clothes that he was wearing, he decided to wear the blue pyjama bottoms that Kate bought him for his birthday and the accompanying blue sleeveless shirt to go with it. He walked out to see Kate still sitting in the exact same position, watching some sort of sit com on the television. "Aww, you still have those" Kate said noticing his pyjamas. "Yeah, of course I do. These things are comfortable and they're loose enough that they don't restrict… the area" I said. "Oh gotcha" Kate said getting the euphemism

They exchanged smiles and Humphrey moved in to sit beside Kate. Kate looked and Humphrey, and asked a question that she wanted to know from the second they walked in. "Humphrey? Your mum… how long she in for this time?" Kate asked. Humphrey didn't answer; he just looked into his hands and breathed heavily. Kate sensed something was up and tried to change the subject. "Hey… don't worry about. Let's just chill and watch some TV" she said rubbing Humphreys arm. "Okay" Humphrey answered, in a quieter voice than usual. He took the remote and turned up whatever TV show Kate was watching. "I'm too tired to head home anyway" Kate added

As they were watching TV, Kate's eyes began to get heavy. Soon enough she was sleeping and she rested her head against Humphrey. He looked to see her asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. She moaned in her sleep when his lips made contact with her delicate head. Although didn't even notice, his mind was in a whole other place

_Why is it, that even though I always been the big one, the strong one or whatever, you're always the one who takes care of me Kate. _

_(Flashback)_

_Humphrey and Kate are 9 years old. They stayed in after school for their various activities and they are waiting on the bench in the park, where Humphreys mum said she will pick him up_

"_Listen Kate you should be getting home now" Humphrey said looking at his micky mouse watch. "No way" Kate shouted. "Not until you go" she said persistent on staying with her best friend. "Kate you can walk from here. You should go" Humphrey insisted, he hated to think that he was keeping Kate away from her dinner, but Kate wasn't as eager to go home. "Not unless you walk home with me. My parents would be cool with it" Kate said, egging Humphrey to walk with her. "No it's fine. My mum will be here to pick me up soon anyway" Humphrey said_

_Kate still didn't leave; she still sat on the bench with Humphrey. But a few moments later, a car pulled into the parking lot. And it wasn't the car that Humphrey's mother drove. Kate was the first one to notice it. "Is that a police car?" Kate asked rhetorically. A tall brown coloured police wolf got out of the car and walked over to the two friends. He stood in front of them, brought out his flip book out and read it out. "Humphrey Swanson?" he called out_

"_Yes" the nervous little Humphrey said. "Hey Humphrey. I'm here to take you to your aunt" the police officer said. "I'm waiting for my mum" the little Humphrey said, holding Kate's hand to make him feel a little more at ease. "Well you can see her in a while" the officer said holding out his hand to Humphrey. Humphrey looked away. "I'm not supposed to go anywhere with strangers". The officer kneeled down to face Humphrey. "I'm a police officer Humphrey, so it's okay. Do you want me to get your aunt on the phone? You can talk to her" the officer said_

"_I want to talk to my mum" Humphrey said. "I'm afraid we can't do that right now son. You can talk to her soon, but not just yet" the officer said. "Where's my mum?" Humphrey asked. "We can talk about when we get to the stat…" the officer didn't even get to finish his sentence. Humphrey stood up off the bench, and because of his height, he looked at the officer and screamed; "Where's my mum?!" The officer took a deep breath. "I'm sorry son, but your mother was arrested this afternoon"_

_Humphrey was stunned, he couldn't think. He collapsed back to where he was sitting, and his eyes began to fill with tears. "No… no… not again" Humphrey whimpered. "Humphrey?" Kate asked. "Why does this keep happening?" Humphrey cried out. Kate scooted over and wrapped Humphrey in a hug. "It's going to be oaky Humphrey" Kate said. "I want my mum back. They…_

_(End of flashback)_

…_they keep… taking her… away. _

A tear rolled down Humphreys left cheek. Humphrey was quick to wipe it away. He looked outside to see that it was approaching nigh time. He then turned his attention to the sleeping beauty on his shoulder. He smiled, but he knew he had to wake her up. He nudged her softly. "Kate… it's gotten late" he said. Kate fumbled around for a second or two before she was awake. "Huh?" the sleepy Kate mumbled

"Sorry Humphrey. Must've dozed off. I didn't drool on you did i?" Kate asked. "No it's fine. That stuff I gave you does make you drowsy" Humphrey said. Kate then looked at the bottle of pills that Humphrey handed her earlier on the table beside the sofa. "Yeah…" Kate then sat up properly and rubbed her eyes. "To honest Humphrey I didn't take any of that" Kate said. "What? Why not?" Humphrey asked

"Because that stuff had codeine in it. That's heavy stuff Humphrey. Please tell me you're not taking that for your back, that's a bit much for a pinched nerve" Kate questioned Humphrey. She had always worried that Humphrey would go down the wrong path. Humphrey didn't answer the question; he just avoided eye contact with her. "Humphrey?" Kate asked again. "I found it with my mum's stuff okay" Humphrey answered.

"Yeah, go on and pick up where she left off. How's that working for her?" Kate asked. "Don't bring my mother into this Kate?" Humphrey said, his voice sounding angry. Normally Humphreys short temper and angry outbursts would scare people. But not Kate, she knows Humphrey better than anyone. She knows that Humphrey wouldn't hurt anybody. "Humphrey, I'm saying this stuff because I want to upset you. I worry about" Kate said in a sweet and soothing voice, which calmed Humphrey down

"I just take one… every now and then" Humphrey admitted. "Yeah, that's how it starts" Kate said. She moved closer to Humphrey, and Kate held his hand, like she did all those years ago when he used to get scared. "I know you miss her Humphrey. I can't even say I understand what that feels like; my parents have always been there. But this isn't the way to deal with it" she said. She lifted around behind her and held the bottle in your hand

"These things are going to ruin your life…" Kate paused to look at a picture of Humphrey and his mother in a photo above the TV. "… just like it did hers" she said. "And then they'll take you away from me. "And to be honest Humphrey, I don't know what I would do without you, you're the only true friend I've got" Kate said. To keep herself from crying, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Humphrey. "Please… don't let them take you" Kate begged. "Kate…" Humphrey says. But he just wraps his arms around her and pulls her in to complete the hug

_I should tell you to stop Kate, I know you don't mean anything by this… but this is difficult. I don't know what to say… I don't know what to do. Kate… why do you have to be so dammed good to me. I can't lose you, I can't lose this. It isn't worth the risk. If I lost you Kate, I would have nothing left in my life to live for. So for now… this is perfect_

Humphrey and Kate continued to hug. Kate brought her head up and rested it underneath Humphreys chin. But Kate could feel something on her stomach, two things actually. One was the soft material that Humphrey's pyjamas were made out of, and the second was a pointy object. "Humphrey?" she asked. Humphrey broke the hug and Kate looked down to see what was against her stomach. Humphrey looked down, and they were both shocked to see that Humphrey had took a hard on

**A/N: Uh Oh. Well now it's awkward. What did you guys think of the second chapter? Please favourite follow and review, remember the best review goes in the A/N. Peace Out :)**

**Also if you haven't already, please check out my other stories; 'Too Late for Love' and 'Getting to Know You'. Thanks x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the entire support last chapter. Here we are at chapter 3; let's see how things get on with Kate and Humphrey. Please continue the amazing support you guys always have**

"**Another great chapter Kelly as usual. Now that we have some more details about Humphrey and his past I can tell this will be a very interesting story. Keep up the good work and I can't wait for the next update" – Justanotheromega**

"**Kate is exactly what Humphrey needs. A wolf that cares about him comforts him and stays with him during hard times. And for Humphrey it's exactly the same. Maybe he sees in her everything he always wanted to see in his mother. As said a person who's there for him. Keep up the awesome work. Love it :D" – TimberPaw**

_(Previously…)_

_Kate could feel something on her stomach, two things actually. One was the soft material that Humphrey's pyjamas were made out of, and the second was a pointy object. "Humphrey?" she asked. Humphrey broke the hug and Kate looked down to see what was against her stomach. Humphrey looked down, and they were both shocked to see that Humphrey had took a hard on_

_(And now…)_

"Shit!" Humphrey exclaimed. He pushed Kate away, got up and ran for his room. "Humphrey wait i… I didn't mean…" Kate tried to explain that she; well she didn't know what to say. "Dammit she cured to herself. She followed Humphrey down the corridor. "Humphrey… we can talk about this. Please you don't need to…" Kate was cut off my Humphrey slamming the door. And with the strength Humphrey has, Kate was surprised that he didn't break the door of the hinges

Kate walked down the hall and stood outside Humphrey's door. She knocked on it gently. "Humphrey it's okay. I don t need an apology" she said calmly. She got no answer. "Humphrey?" she asked again. She looked at the bottom of the door and she saw Humphrey's shadow which meant that he was leaning against the door. "Humphrey can I come in?" she asked. "No" he answered through the door. Humphrey was leaning against the door, since his door had no lock. He was just humiliated at what just happened out there. He was certain that Kate just wanted to come in and shout at him for what had happened. He thought Kate was disgusted, and wouldn't want to be friends with him anymore

"Humphrey I don't need an explanation" Kate said trying to get Humphrey to relax and let her in. "I don't want to talk about it!" Humphrey snapped. He then realised that he had just lashed out at his best friend. "Kate I'm sorry. Go home. I'm really sorry for all this" Humphrey said. His eyes were actually stating to water. "No Humphrey" Kate replied. "You are clearly upset about something. I am not going to leave until you open this door and talk to me" she said sternly. Humphrey walked away from door and sat down on his bed. Kate saw the shadow move away and waited a few seconds before walking in

The door creaked open as Kate opened the door slowly. She got the full way in and the door shut by itself behind her. "We could just act like nothing happened" Humphrey said not even daring to look at Kate. "Humphrey it's no big deal. It's nothing to get upset over" Kate said trying to help Humphrey calm down. "Hey maybe it was biology. You're a guy, sometimes wood happens" Kate said with a chuckle, trying to cheer Humphrey up. She stood closer, she wanted to reach out to him, but she wasn't sure whether to or not. "You okay?" she asked

Humphrey was tempted to just say yes. But no, he wanted to speak his mind. "It's not just 'biology' Kate, it's a little more than that" he said. "Humphrey, I don't understand" she said walking over to stand beside him. "Just tell me what's wrong? I know you're upset about something. You know you can tell me anything" Kate said putting her hand on Humphreys shoulder. "I like you Kate" Humphrey said looking down at his hands

Kate, in words, was shocked to what she had just heard. She never thought that Humphrey had feelings for her. She sat down on the bed and rested her back against the wall. "Humphrey… are you serious" she asked. "Yeah" Humphrey replied, not making eye contact. "I had no idea" Kate said. "How long?" she queried. "I don't know how long, I just know that I have for a long time" Humphrey said. He adjusted himself so that he was no sitting facing off his bed, with his legs on the ground. Kate shuffled up so that she was alongside him, but not too close to make him feel pressured or uncomfortable.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Kate asked. "Well I don't really know. I suppose I was scared of how you would have reacted. But all I know is, that no matter how much I try to ignore it, it won't go away" Humphrey said. Kate realised that she had rested her hand just centimetres away from Humphreys. Normally Humphrey would be sensitive to this type of thing, but he hasn't knocked her away.

"I-I'm sorry. I… don't even know how you feel about all this…" Humphrey started. Humphrey was soon silenced when he felt Kate's hand land on top of his. He looked at her and she had a slight smile on her face. "Humphrey… come on. I've had a crush on you since I was like… eight" she said with a little giggle. Humphrey smiled a little when she said that. He never thought that a beautiful girl such as Kate, could ever like a guy like him

"So what do you want to do?" Kate asked. "I don't know" Humphrey honestly answered. "We could give it a shot" Kate suggested. "What are you crazy? I would be the worst boyfriend ever. I mean if it ever got down to it, I don't think I could…" Humphrey said. He didn't need to finish his sentence. Kate knew exactly what he was talking about. "Relationships aren't all about sex Humphrey" she said

"I know, but pretending sex isn't part of a relationship is ridiculous Kate. I mean when you think about it, it's the only thing that we don't do now" Humphrey said. "Huh?" Kate asked confusingly. "I mean think about. All the things that couples are supposed to do for each other, we already do. We protect each other, we help each other, you're always there for me when things are bad, and I've always tried to stand up for you. Hell we even hug each other more than any two 'friends' have any right to. If you take anything… intimate… out of what a relationship is supposed to be, we're already there" Humphrey explained

Kate nodded in agreement to what Humphrey just said. She now understood what he meant. "Damn Humphrey. I need to give you more credit sometimes. I forgot how deep the well goes…. You're right, I never even thought about it that way. Humphrey got up and walked over to the window. "And I'm not sure I want to risk a friendship just for that last part. He'll I'm not sure I'll even be down for it" Humphrey said. "Trust me, part of you is defiantly down for it" Kate remarked. She and Humphrey chuckled slightly at that

"Yeah.. I guess" Humphrey admitted. "Part of me says 'just try it and see what happens', and then there is the part of me that keeps saying it's not worth risking everything. That it would somehow ruin what we have" Humphrey said looking out the window. Kate got up of the bed and walked over to stand beside Humphrey. "So what do you want to do?" she asked for the second time

Humphrey looked at her Kate looked up to Humphrey. Kate looked into his dazzling blue eyes, and she felt her heart flutter. Humphrey couldn't help but feel the same when he looked into her eyes as well. Kate held his hand and Humphrey smiled at her. She smiled back. They leaned forward at the same time. Their lips made contact, they both had their first kiss

**A/N: They kissed, Oh My God. What does this mean? What's going to happen next chapter? Well, you are going to have to find out. Please favourite, follow, and review. Remember, the best review goes in the A/N. Peace out :)**

**Also, if you haven't already please check out my other two stories. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you x **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know. I haven't updated. Whose fault is that? Mine and Mel Gibson's. We're both sorry, but more I since Mel was way too high to fucking speak. I ditched him on the Grand Ant Hill of Armagh so now it's just me. You guys finally have me to update this story. I hope you like it, and again, I am so so sorry. **

Humphrey and Kate just kissed. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to both of them the time it took for their first kiss to pass, it felt like a spark had ignited inside of them. When the kiss ended, they opened their eyes to see the goofy smiles on both their faces. Humphrey was trying to think of something to say, but he was struggling fort words. "Kate?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah" Kate replied dreamily. "I hope this doesn't… well… I hope… I didn't" Humphrey stammered. He couldn't put a decent sentence together.

Kate silenced the nervous stammering Humphrey by placing a finger on his lips. "It's alright Humphrey. You don't need to say anything" Kate said. She could see how cute he got when he was nervous. They both smiled at each other when Kate took her finger away from his lips. They looked into each other's eyes before they slowly leaned in again. They went for another kiss.

This second kiss was a huge amount more passionate than the first one. Kate had traced Humphrey's lower lip and Humphrey had granted her access to his mouth. Humphrey and Kate had felt like huge burning passions ignite inside of them. Kate moved her body closer to Humphrey and he out of instinct wrapped his arms around her soft supple body which caused Kate to moan as they sat on Humphrey's bed.

"Oh Humphrey" Kate moaned as Humphrey and her broke off the kiss. Humphrey had a huge smile on his face. He never thought in all his wildest dreams that his crush would kiss him, never mind moan his name.

"So how are you feeling?" Kate asked Humphrey. "To be honest I don't think I've ever been so happy" Humphrey said. "Awe, you're so cute when you want to be" Kate said rubbing her hand through his hair. "Does it feel weird to you in any way?" Kate asked as she moved closer to Humphrey. "It does, but in a good way I think. My hearts beating really fast and I can't help but smile. So I suppose it's good" Humphrey said with a giggle.

Kate got up off Humphreys bed and offered her hand down to Humphrey to help him up. "Any regrets?" Kate asked clutching Humphreys hand as she pulled him off the bed. Humphrey was wondering why Kate pulled him up off the bed. "No defiantly not" Humphrey replied. "Good" Kate said. Then as soon as Humphrey was up, she pushed him back onto the bed. As soon as Humphrey was lying flat on his bed, Kate swiftly climbed on top of him. "Good, because I'm going to do it again" Kate whispered into Humphreys ear.

They both smiled at each other and Kate lowered her lips down to meet Humphreys for the third time. Humphrey wrapped his arms around her and held her close while she let her hands fondle through his hair. After kissing each other for a good ten minutes, Humphrey moved his lips from Kate's lips and onto her neck. Kate threw her head back in pleasure. "Do you like this?" Humphrey asked. "Yes, yes Humphrey. I love it" Kate replied, letting a small whimper escape her. Humphrey returned to kissing Kate's neck.

Humphrey then lifted Kate and himself up; so his back was straight and Kate was on his lap. Humphrey continued to rub her back but his hands slowly moved lower down her back, to the point where his hands were on her butt and rubbing through her tail. The same story was with Kate's neck, Humphrey continued to kiss lower and lower, but Kate's shirt was in the way. "Hold on" Kate said as she lifted up her shirt to take it off. When she did, her blue bra containing her beautiful breasts was right in front of him, which mesmerised him.

"What do you think?" Kate giggled. "Absolutely beautiful" Humphrey replied. Humphrey held his hands up, but he didn't reach for Kate's breasts. "Humphrey its okay, you can touch them" Kate said. Humphrey was scared; it was his first time doing anything like this. Kate saw how nervous he was. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her right breast; Kate and Humphrey both shivered at the sensation. "Humphrey it's okay. You don't need to be nervous. You're with me, there's nothing you could do wrong" Kate said. "I'm just scared in case I do something which hurts you" Humphrey said. "Humphrey, you could never hurt me" Kate said. Humphrey smiled up at Kate and she smiled back at him.

"Want me unhook" it Kate asked Humphrey. "No" Humphrey said. "Let me" he added. He then reached his arms around Kate and around the back of her bra. Humphrey tried to unhook it, but he couldn't do it. Whatever way he kept moving the clip it just wouldn't budge. "Need help with that?" Kate giggled. "No its fine, I think I got it" Humphrey said. Then after a few more seconds of tweaking, he finally got the cursed clip unhooked. Kate's D cup breasts flopped out right in front of Humphreys face.

"Wow, absolutely amazing" Humphrey said. "Thank you" Kate said blushing and smiling at Humphreys compliment. "Can i…" Humphrey said; he couldn't find the words to describe what he wanted to do to Kate's amazing breasts. "Humphrey you can do whatever you want. I'm letting you. If I don't like it I'll let you know" Kate said with a chuckle. Humphrey then kissed Kate's right nipple. "OOHH" Kate whimpered. "You alright?" Humphrey asked. "That sent a huge sensation through me" Kate said.

"A good one?" I asked. "Yes. Do it again" Kate begged. Humphrey fulfilled Kate's request and kissed her nipple which caused Kate to moan loudly. Humphrey continued to delicately suck on Kate's nipple. Kate couldn't control herself, she was moaning so loud, people walking in the street would defiantly looking to Humphreys house and say 'at least someone's getting some tonight'

Humphrey continued to suck her nipple; he could have sworn that a little milk had come out. Humphrey decided to take Kate up on her word; he can do anything he wants to her. Humphrey lifted Kate up and set her on her back on the bed. "Oh Humphrey" Kate moaned. I knew by now that was a pleasure moan. Humphrey took his mouth away from Kate's breasts and moved on to her delicately smooth belly.

He kissed all the way around Kate's belly, button and all. Although he was careful around a small bruise she had. Kate was feeling worked up, Humphrey was sending sensations around her body that she had never experienced before. She wanted to tell Humphrey that what he was doing was amazing, but she was feeling so good that she actually couldn't form a sentence. Humphrey was enjoying it as well; just as well if not more than she was. Humphrey never thought that he would kiss Kate, never alone see her like this.

Humphrey was kissing all her belly, including the incredibly low parts of her stomach. "Go lower" Kate moaned. "But… your pants are in the way" I said. "Take them off" Kate said. She had no control of herself; her body wanted Humphrey to continue his exploration. "So, can I take your pants" Humphrey asked just to make sure he wasn't violating her. "Go ahead Humphrey, explore me" Kate said.

Humphrey unbuttoned Kate's pants and moved them down slowly. It took them a few seconds for them to slide right off her, and that let Humphrey with a clear view of Kate's blue panties. He could see how wet they got and he felt complimented knowing that he did that. He decided to tease her a little more. He wanted her to make her want him even more.

Humphrey began to kiss Kate's inner thigh. One little peck at a time Humphrey moved around both her inner thighs. Kate's whimpers were escalating. She wanted Humphrey to devour her lady garden, but she loved the teasing he was doing. It was making her really aroused. While he was lightly kissing her thighs, he was rubbing one of his arms along Kate's leg. Then he moved that hand up to Kate's stomach and began petting the area just above the panty line.

"Humphrey, please touch me there" Kate said. Humphrey slowly moved his hand down, it was touching the fabric. Then Humphrey and Kate heard a noise which brought them out of there trances. It was the sound of an iPhones old fashioned ring tone. "Shit my phone" Kate said getting up. "I'll get it" I said. I reached into Kate's pants which I left beside me after I took them off. I reached out her iPhone and handed it to her.

She answered it and placed it on her ear. "Hi mum" she said. Humphrey watched as he heard muffling coming from her handset. "I went to Humphreys after school and we just hung out" Kate said. "Ok I'll be home shortly. See you soon mum. Bye" Kate said and then she took the handset away from her face. Humphrey waited to see what she was going to say, although he sort of knew what she was going to say.

"That was my mum. She wants me home" Kate said. "Okay" Humphrey said. Humphrey was disappointed, he was really enjoying this. He was making the girl of his dreams moan his name and they kissed, and he almost touched her there. Kate was disappointed as well, her dream boy was about to play with her in ways that were literally in her imagination.

"Tell you what Humphrey…" Kate said. Humphrey perked up when Kate said his name, although it was strange because she wasn't moaning it this time. "Since you got this close to seeing it…" Kate said. Kate then slid her hands down her belly and grabbed the top of her panties. "You wanna see it?" Kate asked. Humphrey was almost shaking; this was something he has wanted to see for years. "Sure" Humphrey said trying to act cool.

Kate slowly pulled down her panties and she showed him her smooth folds for Humphrey to see. Humphrey's eyes widened when he feasted eyes on Kate's lower lips. "What do you think?" Kate asked. She smiled when she saw Humphreys face, he was so cute in his reactions. "I think it is literally the best thing I have ever seen" Humphrey said. "Thank you" Kate replied. "Do you shave?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah. I'll tell you a secret, I love to look at it in the mirror" Kate said with a giggle. "I would too if I had a vagina that looked that beautiful" Humphrey said.

"So, I've shown you mine. Can you show me yours?" Kate said. "Well I haven't got a good looking pussy to show you, unless I get a mirror" Humphrey said. They both laughed at Humphreys comment. "I'll show you, just be prepared" Humphrey said. "Don't worry I am" Kate said. Humphrey pulled down his pyjama bottoms, which basically a fully erect tent for the past few minutes, and his 8 inch wiener popped out.

Kate's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "WOW!" Kate said. "What do you think?" Humphrey asked. "I think it's amazing" Kate said. "Thank you" Humphrey said. "Can I touch it?" Kate asked. "If you want" Humphrey replied. Kate reached out and grasped Humphrey's wolfhood in his hand. It was now Humphreys turn to throw his head back in pleasure. "Wow, it feels so big" Kate said. "That's probably because you have small hands" Humphrey said. Kate giggled at his comment and replied "Humphrey it's almost the length of my arm. About as thick as my arm as well" Kate said. "And the skin on it's so smooth" she added. "Well I do was him in the shower" Humphrey said, which made Kate giggle. "I wash her in the shower to" Kate said.

"Can I touch… her?" Humphrey asked. "Go ahead big boy" Kate said. Humphrey slowly reached his hand down to Kate's neither region. Humphrey touched the wet lips of Kate's love land. "Ohh Humphrey, you have such soft hands" Kate sighed. "Well you have such a soft pussy" Humphrey said. "And you have such a big dick" Kate responded. Both of them chuckled at each other's comments as they were pleasuring one another.

"Kate, remember you have to go home" Humphrey reminded. "I know, I just don't want this to stop" Kate said. They eventually let go of each other's sensitive genitalia. "Kate, can I ask you something?" Humphrey said. "Yeah sure" Kate replied. "Do you think, maybe, we can continue this another time?" Humphrey asked. Humphrey was scared to ask this question because he had no idea what the reply would. Then Kate spoke. "Oh yeah, I enjoyed this way too much" which made Humphrey smile. "Did you like it?" Kate asked. "Oh yeah, I loved every second of it" Humphrey replied.

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?" Kate asked as she was clipping her bra back on. "I'm not doing anything as of yet" Humphrey replied as he tucked in his snake. Kate went close to him, brought her mouth to his ear and said five words Humphrey thought he would never hear. "Do you fancy doing me?" Kate whispered. When Humphrey's brain processed those words, his snake instantly became harder than granite. Kate felt it poke her. She looked down at the sheer size of it and giggled. "So does that mean yes?" Kate asked. "Of course it does" Humphrey replied. "Hehe, you know when that poked me, it tickled me a bit" Kate giggled.

"You have the tickles?" Humphrey asked. "Yeah of course I do. You know that" Kate replied. "Hmmmm" Humphrey said. Kate realised what was going to happen. "Humphrey no" Kate said. "What I wasn't going to do anything" Humphrey replied with a grin appearing on his face, getting wider every word he said. "You were going to tickle me" Kate said. She knew exactly what he was planning in that cute head of his. "What like this?" Humphrey asked. Before Kate could calculate what was happening, Humphrey began tickling her sides and her exposed belly. Kate fell back on the beck laughing uncontrollably. "H-H-Humphrey s-top" Kate said in between laughs. "Why?" Humphrey asked playfully. "I'm going to pee" Kate said laughing. Kate reached out and began to scratch Humphrey's stomach, he was un fazed. He didn't have the tickles. "Okay you win" Kate said, feeling exhausted from laughing so hard. "Yes, I'm the champion" Humphrey said holding his arms up

"Can you pass me my pants please?" Kate asked as Humphrey got off her. Humphrey passed her pants to her and she stood up to put them on. Humphrey held up her t- shirt for her. Kate smiled and held her arms up. "You took it off so you can put it on" Kate said playfully. Humphrey put the t shirt over her arms and pulled it all the way down, 'accidentally' touching her breasts on the way down.

"Well I guess I gotta go. To be honest I wish I didn't, because this was turning into one of the best nights of my entire life" Kate said. "Mine too. I don't think I've been so happy in a long time" Humphrey said. Kate and Humphrey smiled at each other and they walked out of Humphrey's room. They walked down his stairs and to his front door. "So I'll see you at school?" Humphrey asked Kate . "Yeah of course, then we can hang out afterwards" Kate said with a wink.

Humphrey opened the front door for Kate. Kate grabbed her school bag and wrapped it over then kissed Humphrey on the cheek; "Bye Humphrey" Kate said. she ran her hand over his face and walked out. Humphrey needed to say something, it was now or never. He walked out the door and grabbed Kate's tail. "Kate wait" Humphrey said as he approached her. "Woo!" Kate said as she felt her tail being pulled.

"Shit sorry, I didn't mean to grab it so hard" Humphrey said. "It's alright Humphrey. are you okay? Something wrong?" Kate asked Humphrey. "There's only one thing" Humphrey said. "What is it?" Kate asked. "Well, are we… sort off… together now" Humphrey asked. he wished he had actually thought through what he was going to say. "Well I know what I want, but the question is…" Kate said as she went closer to Humphrey. she tip toed up and pressed her forehead against his. "…Do you want to be together?" Kate asked. "Yes I do" Humphrey replied. "Good" Kate said, just before she planted her lips on Humphreys. Humphrey wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

When they broke off the kiss, they just stared into each other's eyes. "So you're my girlfriend?" Humphrey asked. "Yes, and you're my boyfriend" Kate replied. "You do realise this is a dream come true for me right?" Humphrey said. "Likewise" Kate replied before she gave him another peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at school baby" Humphrey said. "I'll see you at school too big boy" Kate said as she turned and walked away.

Humphrey watched Kate walk a good distance away then he turned to go back into his house. When he closed the door, he leaned his back against it, bumping his head slightly. He just had an uncontrollable smile on his face. And he even let a few tears escape him. he was crying because she was happy that he had finally got the girl of his dreams, and she had feelings for him too. "What did I do; a scumbag like me to deserve a beautiful girl like me?" Humphrey asked.

**A/N: Well I know it's been a while, but what did you think of my return to the story. Let me know. Please Favourite, Follow and Review. Peace out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well look at this, another update. Aren't I just the sexiest man ever? Of course I am. I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter. Please continue the amazing support as you guys have always done. **

**Now before we get to this I just want to mention something. On 21****st**** march, a family from County Derry went on a trip to Buncrana, County Donegal. It ended tragically when the car slipped of the pier and into the sea. Five members of two families from three generations were wiped out, with only one baby surviving. It's a sad and tragic time for the people from the North West of Ireland. And I hope you guys out there can offer your prayers to the mother her lost her two sons, her husband, her mother and her sister in one tragic accident. Our prayers are with you Louise. **

"_**Great story Kelly you never fail to capture my interest in a story. Keep it up and update soon! –Wolf" – The Wolf Artist**_

"_**I think that this story might just be getting as good as Getting to Know You! I honestly didn't think it was possible, but here you are, proving me wrong. And boy am I glad to be wrong! Keep up the good work!" - GC-ElLoBoSoLo**_

Kate was walking back home. She had her headphones in and she was listening to Journey's Greatest Hits. In her mind she was talking to herself about Humphrey. 'I finally have my dream boy. I just can't believe my fantasies have finally come true. Humphrey caressed me, he touched me in areas that have never been touched by another guy, and that I never want another to touch. Only him'.

As she crossed the street into her housing development she continued to think. 'He treated me like a princess. And it was so cute how nervous he was, he kept asking me if I was okay with the things he was doing. That's literally something Humphrey can only do that would be cute. Any other guy would seem... not cute. And the way he was suckling my breasts, oh I swear I was in heaven'.

As she approached her house, her mind went to a different topic. To something else that happened that night. 'But when we were talking beforehand, he was getting quite upset about his mum. I wonder if everything's alright. I mean his mum's drug problem has gotten worse. I meant that's the third time she's been collared this year alone. I hope he doesn't follow her footsteps. For my sake'

When Kate walked up to her front door, she took her headphones out of her ears and turned the music off. When Kate walks in and closes the door she is greeted by her mother. "Hey Kate" Eve said as she walked out of the kitchen into the hallway. "Hi mum" Kate said as she took off her shoes and left her school bag at the door. "How was Humphrey's?" Eve asked. Kate took a second to think of something she could say. "It was good, we just hung out and talked" Kate said.

Kate and Eve then go into the living room. Eve takes a seat beside Winston on the sofa and Kate takes her seat on the armchair. Eve grows curious when she thought about Kate's reply. She wanted to know more. Unknown to Kate, Eve was suspicious about her and Humphrey. Not in a bad way. She knew that Humphrey liked her daughter and she knew that Kate liked him back. She saw it in Kate's eyes when she was around Humphrey, she was always noticeably happier around him and she always stuck beside him.

"So what did you two talk about?" Eve asked. Kate took two seconds in her head to think of a response that wouldn't sound suspicious. She didn't want her mother knowing what happened less than half an hour ago. "Well… we talked about his mum and all" Kate said. Eve felt a little sympathy for Humphrey growing inside her when she said that. "Yeah I heard she was back behind bars. How's he coping?" Eve asked. "Well, he sort of had a teeny tiny breakdown, luckily I calmed him down" Kate replied. Eve's heart sank when she heard this. "Poor Humphrey, he has no one in that house there for him, he's there all by himself" Eve said.

"Well, he has me" Kate said. Eve looked at her daughter and smiled at her. "That's really kind and sweet of you honey. He may not admit it, but I think Humphrey needs you more than you realise" Eve said. Kate smiled when she said that. But she already knew. Humphrey has admitted that he needs her. He told her that, and that he trusts her with his life. Then without any indication, Winston joined in the conversation. "I worry about that kid you know" he said.

"Really?" Eve asked. "Why?" Kate asked. "Well he seems like a decent kid. I mean when you bring him over, he's usually full of life and he and I get along well" Winston said. "Yeah that's because you two love ZZ Top" Kate said. "Jesus Christ I remember you were talking about that Album, what was it, Eliminator, you two talked for a good two hours saying how good it was" Kate said. "I think you two even considered growing beards like those two guys in it" Eve added. All three of them shared a quick chuckle at this moment.

"So I'm saying it would be a shame to see a good kid like that fall down the drain. I hope he realises that just because his mum wasted her life, it doesn't mean he will. Hope he knows how to get out of that circle". Kate and Eve look at each other. What they witnessed was something that no one had ever expected; Winston was actually saying kind and thoughtful words about something who wasn't a relative. Let alone it being was someone who came from a broken home where drugs were a serious concern, a boy, who was always hanging out with his little girl. Winston added one more comment to increase the shock value. "Tell Humphrey that if he ever needs anyone, we are all here for him". "I will" Kate replied. "He may not have much a family, but he has us" Eve said as she cuddled close to her husband.

"Well mum and dad that's amazing of you to say. I think Humphrey will appreciate you being there for him" Kate said. "Kate he's your friend. And we've none that boy since he was a cub. Let's just say we do get a little attached to the guy" Eve said. "Yeah. I know this sounds like super cliché but, Humphrey is like a son to me" Winston said. Kate was surprised to hear how much her mother and father cared for Humphrey. She even considered telling them that she and Humphrey actually became boyfriend and girlfriend that night, but Kate thought it was best left to another night.

"Guys I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed now" Kate said getting up of the armchair. "Yeah it coming up to 11pm honey, we won't be long behind you" Winston said. "Alright, well I'll see you guys in the morning" Kate said as she was walking out of the room. "Night honey" Eve said. "See you in the morning sweetie" Winston shouted out as Kate walked up the stairs to her room.

When she was walking to her room she looked and caught a glimpse of Lily sleeping on her bed. Kate realised that she actually hasn't spoken to Lily all day, she left for school, went to Humphreys after school and… that happened. Kate walked on by and walked into her room closing the door behind her. She looked at her bed which her mother had perfectly made, like she does every day. 'I was on someone else's bed tonight' Kate thought.

Kate proceeded to undress for bed, she was wondering whether or not to put on her pyjamas or not. It was considerably warm in her room so she decided to sleep commando. It would be nice for a change she thought for tonight. Once she was completely naked, she pulled over her plain red blanket and wrapped it around her, nice and snug. Kate lay up looking at her ceiling; her mind couldn't help but drift to Humphrey. 'Screw it, I'm not just going to sit here and think about Humphrey. I'm going to call him'.

Kate lifted her phone off her bedside table and looked through her contacts to find Humphrey. Before she called him, she looked at his contact picture. It was him and her in the back of Business Studies class and they did a cross eyed selfies. Kate thought it was hilarious, so she kept it and used it for Humphreys contact photo. She stopped admiring Humphrey's photo and pressed call.

It took a few rings before Humphrey answered at the other end. "Hello there missy" Humphrey said. "Hey handsome. How are you?" Kate asked. "I'm good thanks. Yourself?" Humphrey asked. "I'm good too. I hope I didn't wake you up?" Kate asked. "No its fine, I struggle to actually get some sleep at nights now" Humphrey admitted. "Really, how come?" Kate asked. "Well I get lonely in here Kate. No one to talk to as I watch TV, no one to wish me good night, no one to see in the morning wishing me a good day" Humphrey said.

"I'm sorry Humphrey. I wish I could've stayed over" Kate said feeling sympathy for Humphrey. "No don't worry about it sweetheart, I've gotten used to it" Humphrey said. "I know, but I don't like my boyfriend feeling lonely" Kate said. "You know I literally still can't believe that you're my girlfriend?" Humphrey said in disbelief. "Well I never thought I would have such a hot boyfriend either" Kate said.

"Hot?" Humphrey asked. "Yes Humphrey. You're hotter than a barbeque on a boiling summer's day" Kate said. "Well thanks babe I appreciate it" Humphrey said. Kate's cheeks always blushed red every time Humphrey called her a cute name. she liked it though. For once she felt like this guy wasn't after her for her body, her looks, or just to get laid. This was a guy who generally cared about her, someone who would still call her amazing even if she fell in a pile of mud.

"Kate can I ask you a couple of things?" Humphrey asked. "Humphrey, you can literally ask me anything in the world" Kate said. She tried to sound positive because she was detecting something serious coming. "Do you think your parents, will mind if we're together" Humphrey said. "Humphrey my parents practically adore you so there is no need to worry about them. The worst you'll get is a safe sex talk from my mother" Kate said, laughing a little. "I hope she doesn't give me a demonstration" Humphrey chuckled back over the phone. "She might have to go and get a bag of cucumbers" Kate replied. They shared a quick laugh before Humphrey asked, "So this brings me to my next question". "Fire away big boy" Kate replied. "Should we tell everyone at school that we're together now?" Humphrey said.

"Well, maybe we should keep it on the down low for a week, let it ease in over time" Kate replied. She was hoping that this reply wouldn't hurt Humphrey in any way. "It's alright. Believe me I wouldn't want to be known to be going out with a waster like me either" Humphrey said. Kate shot back his comment immediately. "Humphrey that's not it. Humphrey I will proudly hold a press conference at the school to explain that we're going out. But the girls in our school, you know what they're like. As soon as they know they can't have something, they want it. And I don't want them to hurt me or you. I don't feel anything bad about you being my boyfriend Humphrey; I just don't want the super bitches attacking me or you" Kate explained.

"I understand. Sorry for jumping to conclusions" Humphrey said. "Hey it's alright Humphrey" Kate replied. "Well I think it's time I rest my head, i can actually get some sleep tonight" Humphrey said. "Really, how so" Kate asked. "Because for the first time in my life I don't feel lonely" Humphrey replied. "Aww is it because of me?" Kate asked softly. "No a crow just landed on my window" Humphrey said. He then burst out laughing, to the point where you could hear it clearly from Kate's phone from a distance. "Of course it you Kate" Humphrey said. "Well I need to be getting sleep too. Night Humphrey, have a good night's rest. I need my boyfriend all energetic for tomorrow" Kate said. Humphrey and Kate said there goodnights and set their phones on their nightstands.

Kate was lying on her bed smiling, and then the door opened. She looked and saw her mother poke her head in. "Hi mum" Kate said, which was accompanied by a yawn. "How are you sweetheart?" Eve asked as she walked in the room, closing the door behind her. "Good, just tired. What are you doing in here?" Kate asked. "I was walking by your room, and… I heard you on the phone" Eve said. Kate's eyes widened, then Eve continued. "Talking to Humphrey, calling him handsome, and saying we adore him, calling him your boyfriend?" Eve said as she sat on the bed beside Kate. Kate's heart was racing; she was worried in case her mother was mad.

"Why are you looking worried?" Eve asked. "Well you sound mad" Kate answered. "I'm not mad Kate. I'm just surprised you didn't tell us" Eve said. "Did this happen tonight? Getting together I mean" Eve said. Kate took a second to think before answering. "Well, he sort of let his feelings about me go when he lightly broke down tonight" Kate said. "And… what else happened tonight?" Eve asked. She wanted to know more because after all these years, she knew when Kate held back information. She just wanted to make sure Kate didn't take advantage of him; she was more worried about Humphrey than her own daughter. Well not technically, that's maybe exaggerating. But just to make sure nothing dangerous or unfair occurred tonight.

"I told him my feelings" Kate said. Eve raised her eyebrows. "Then we kissed" Kate said. "Aww that's cute sweetie" Eve said rubbing her daughters hair. "Did anything else happen?" Eve asked. "We just made out for a while and cuddled" Kate said. "Well I know that's a lie, but as long as you two are responsible and keep it safe I don't care. I know Humphrey won't hurt you" Eve said getting up.

Just before she left Kate's room she turned around and said, "Don't worry I won't tell your father. And when you do, I'll act like I didn't know" Eve said. "Thanks mum" Kate said. "But I will give you the safe sex talk" Eve said just before she closed the door. 'Great, now here come the cucumber orders from Wal-Mart' Kate thought. She rested her head on her pillows, and began to drift off slowly to sleep.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey sexy people. It is now time for a new chapter of this unexpectedly good story. I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and I hope you continue the amazing support you always do.**

"**Once again, this chapter made me laugh. Another great chapter. Keep it up! I swear to god I have a condition" – slenderisbeast**

"**I found this chapter funny as hell! I absolutely loved it!" – Foxy and Mangle's Love**

It was Thursday morning. Kate was walking up the road to school. Normally she would be left to school by her parents. But today she felt different; for two reasons. One was because it was a sunny morning, not too warm though as there was a nice breeze. Kate loves it when there's just a nice gentle breeze in the air, the way it sends the fur on her back and on her tail shivering, just something enjoyable that she can't even explain. And two, she was incredibly happy. Happier than she has ever been before. She was looking forward to seeing her man today. She wasn't sure how things were going to go, but she just wanted to see him. His presence alone makes her come out of her shell.

The school was in view. As Kate was walking along the path toward the building, that many of her fellow students referred to as 'Hell's reception', her mind began to think of something strange that happened this morning at the house?

This morning was like any other. Kate woke up, went for a shower, played with her pussy a bit, got dressed, brushed her teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. That was what Kate did every morning when she woke up for school. But as she was finishing her breakfast and walking out of the house, her mother called her back. She said she wanted a quick word with Kate before she left.

"Honey, do you know what Humphrey is doing after school tomorrow?" Eve asked. "Well today is Thursday, so today me and him will head to the mall's café and get pancakes and coffee like we normally do" Kate replied. "Tell you what…" Eve started, "… why don't you and him come over here after school and I will make you those" Eve offered. Kate was a little struck when she heard this. "Sure. Why though? If that isn't a dumb question" Kate asked her mother. Eve sighed before she said, "Well I want to give him, my, sort of approval. Plus I want to meet Humphrey the boyfriend" Eve said. Kate actually thought that was a sweet thing of her mother to say. "I'll ask him if he wants to come over after school" Kate said.

Kate's flashbacks to the earlier events of today were interrupted when she got a tap on the shoulder. "Hey Kate" Princess said as she walked alongside her friend. "Hey Princess" Kate replied. Unknown to Kate, her voice was an ever so slight higher pitch than usual. Princess was quick to notice this. "What's going on with you? You seem in an awfully good mood" Princess stated. "What makes you say that?" Kate asked. Princess raised her eyebrows. By this point they walked up to the steps and into the main building of the school.

"Well the last time I saw you smile you that much was; if memory serves me right, was the time our gym class went swimming and you saw Humphrey, and you literally over flooded the pool with how happy you were to see his body. And even more happy when you were playing in the pool and he carried you bridal style in the water" Princess as they walked down the corridor to their lockers. Kate felt her cheeks feel a little hot as she remembered that day. She particularly remembers when she was under the water and she saw something that belonged to him, if you know what I mean.

"Are you going to daydream or are you going to tell me" Princess said as she opened her locker. "Well I'm not sure how much I can say, but it involves Humphrey" Kate said. Princess slammed her locker door with a face of surprise. "Tell me more!" Princess said. Kate wasn't sure what to say so she decided to keep her answers vague. "Well Garth was at me again yesterday. Humphrey protected me and then we went back to his house" Kate said. Princess' face lit up with interest. "So you went back to his place?" Kate giggled when she said that.

"And we talked" Kate said. She wasn't sure if she should tell about what happened that night (in the bedroom) just yet. "What about?" Princess asked nosily. "We talked about personal things, and those stay between Humphrey and me" Kate said. Princess nodded her head in understanding. "I understand that. But can I ask one thing?" Princess asked Kate. "Sure" Kate replied. "Did you two at least discuss your feelings for one another?" Princess asked.

Princess knew that Kate had feelings for Humphrey and that Kate had feelings for Humphrey. Princess had been texting Humphrey's friend salty, which was how she was able to get all of that information. From where Kate was standing, she was able to see said Humphrey walking down the hallway. They both made eye contact with each other, which made both of them feel suddenly very happy. Humphrey saw her, and he instantly thought; 'How does she manage to look so beautiful every day?' He was excited and he walked over to see her. "Shh, he's coming" Kate whispered to Princess. She hoped that Princess won't be awkward about this; saying something to Humphrey about what they were just talking about. "I wonder if he was coming last night" Princess whispered before a sort giggle. Kate didn't hear what she said as all of her attention was focused on Humphrey as he approached them.

"Hey ladies" Humphrey said as he walked up to them. "Hi Humphrey" Kate said. She was trying to hold back the biggest urge possible to jump on him and just kiss him right now, but she had to restrain herself in school. "Hey handsome" Princess said. "Handsome? Damn I'm slipping further down the charts" Humphrey said rubbing his face, and rubbing his abs at the same time. What Princess saw, which Humphrey didn't, was Kate licking her lips when he was doing that.

"You seem like you're in a good mood" Princess said to him. "Well I had an interesting night" Humphrey said. For just a split second Humphrey and Kate shot looks at each other, smiling "And I think it just made me in a better mood for today" Humphrey said.

"Also Humphrey what are you planning to do today after school?" Kate asked. They were both shocked. Princess was shocked because it came like out of nowhere, and Humphrey was shocked because normally on Thursdays Kate and he usually go to the Mall and get pancake's at the coffee shops. "Well aren't we doing our normal Thursday retreat?" Humphrey asked. "We are" Kate said. "But my mum wants you to come over. She said she'll make them for us" Kate said. "Your mum wants me over?" Humphrey asked. He was wondering if maybe Kate's mother has found out about what happened, and is looking to assassinate him.

"Yeah" Kate replied with a smile. "Any reason?" Humphrey asked. "I don't know, mum just said she'd make us our stuff. You wanna come?" Kate asked. Humphrey considered it one more time. "Yeah sure. Why not?" Humphrey said. "Yay! I'll let her know" Kate said bring her phone out to text her mother. Just as she did that the bell rang, and Humphrey had English first.

"Oh before I go, I can't make lunch today" Humphrey said. "Aww, why not?" Kate asked. "Coach sent us a message this morning, all of the wrestling team have to do practice at lunch instead of tomorrow after school like we normally do because he has to head out of town" Humphrey said. Kate was a little saddened by this. During class Humphrey would hang out with his friends, but when it came to lunch time he would hang out with her, because Humphrey didn't like whom his friends were friends with. "Ok. Sure at least we can hang out after school" Kate said. "Yeah" Humphrey replied. "So I'll see you later?" Kate said. "I guess you will" Humphrey replied.

Humphrey and Kate both knew how badly they wanted to kiss each other, but they had both restrained themselves. Humphrey smiled. "Bye" he said, and he turned around and walked away. Kate watched him walk away and Humphrey twiddled at his thumbs as he walked away. They were both wondering if they should have at least hugged each other, if they didn't kiss. 'Fuck it' Kate thought. "Humphrey waits up" she said as she walked towards him. Humphrey stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Kate walking towards him. "You alright?" he asked, the tone that she used to call at him made Humphrey think that she was worried about something.

Kate walked up and stood in front of Humphrey. She was trying to build up the courage. "I just forgot something" Kate said. Without any hesitation, Kate pushed herself on her tippy toes and connected her lips with Humphreys. Humphrey was a little shocked for the first few milliseconds, then he embraced Kate as they shared a shared a loving kiss. They were just so happy for those few seconds they didn't even hear the other students going 'Ohh' at them.

Once they broke from the kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled like lunatics. "I'll see you after school" Kate said. "I'm sure I'll see you before then" Humphrey said rubbing at Kate's ear, before turning around and walking away. Kate turned back and walked to Princess, who had a look of absolute stun. "What?" Princess asked. Kate rubbed her cheeks to slow down the reddening process. "I'll tell you later" Kate said as her and Princess walked to English.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I wanted to update this story as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed it. What was your favourite part? Let me know. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Long time no see huh? Well here is the new chapter for this story. I Hope you all like it**

"**You sir have created a masterpiece. I really enjoy reading your stories, because they keep me hooked. Pls update soon. Keep up the good work" – Wolfie49**

Lunch time arrived for Humphrey. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it to begin with. He found out he had to spend his lunch time training in the gym instead of spending it with Kate, talking about games, the small talk about life, making sex jokes. Humphrey had recently gotten into calling Kate 'Sausage Girl' when they were alone together just talking. Bet you all want to know what he means. Well you probably don't know so this is what it means. So here's the entire story. I mean the entire thing. It's a long one so sit tight (no pun intended). It's gonna go from start to finish.

(Flashback)

It was around two months ago at Brad's house. Whose brad you might be asking? Well who cares. Kate was invited via mutual friends and she wanted Humphrey to come along with her. Humphrey honestly wasn't that interested in going, but he decided to go anyway. For two reasons; one, he can't ignore Kate when he pleads with him to go somewhere. Humphrey thought she just looked way too cute. The second reason Humphrey went was that over the last while the jocks, particularly Garth had begun to hit on her. And Humphrey wasn't going there to keep an eye on her, just so that if, touch wood (again no pun), something happened he can step in and try and help.

So they go to Brad's house that night. Humphrey's friends didn't really want to be there, but that didn't bother him as long as Kate was there he was fine. Plus he didn't really mind her friends. They were nice and respectful to him which meant that he was nice and respectful to them. So half way through the night, all Humphrey did was sit at one of the tables and maybe occasionally talks to someone. A few girls did take interest in 'the big tall cute wrestler' kid, and Humphrey did appreciate they interest they showed, but he didn't reflect them as he felt that it wasn't fair to them to give them false hope that he was interested in them, when he was in fact interested in another female.

Kate however did not like the interest was he was attracting. Sure she knew that it wasn't his fault that he was handsome, well mannered, respectful and nice. That's what most girls seem to like, although they pretend to like the 'bad ass' of town but in reality, they want guys like Humphrey. Well as far as Kate was concerned they can keep on walking, because they can't have Humphrey.

She walked over to Humphrey. "Dance with us Humphrey" Kate stated. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders but had a smile on his face. "Thanks for the offer but it isn't really my thing" Humphrey said. "Aww please its hella fun" Kate added, hoping that this would try and change his mind. She knew he had a soft spot for her if she asked something twice. It was a great tactic that she used to make him come out of his shell more often. "Kate please don't. I don't feel like dancing" Humphrey replied to her. Kate knew to stop asking, there was something in his tone of voice that indicated irritation.

Before Kate could say any word to him, her friends came over to them. They heard Kate ask him to come out and dance. They were drunk, already, and they really didn't give a shit about anything. They just spat out these words, which they would later regret. "Come Humphrey, just get out on the fucking floor" Janet said. "Yeah come on big boy, dace with us" Leona said. Princess and Sweets didn't say anything, and they felt shocked by hearing the words the other two spewed out.

Humphrey had a blank emotionless look on his face. He looked at Kate right in the eye, and she looked right back. He could see hurt in his eyes but Humphrey was trying his best to keep himself together. Without saying a word to any of the girls, even Kate, Humphrey walked away and out the back door of Brad's house. Kate felt an incredible sense of guilt as he walked away and out the back door.

Kate's friends tried their drunkenly best to reassure her. "Ah, let him walk on" Janet said, "Yeah you don't need him" Leona said as she joined Janet. Sweets and Princess walked away together, they just had no idea on what to do. "But I do" she said into herself. After a few minutes of worry, she decided to go out the back door to see if he was in any position to talk. She saw him sitting on top of the wall and she joined him.

"Kate I'm sorry for acting so immature back there" Humphrey immediately apologized when Kate joined him on the wall. "Humphrey I'm sorry for the way they behaved. Don't apologise because they were in the wrong not you" Kate replied. Humphrey just sighed and looked down towards the ground. "Humphrey are you alright? You seem kinda lost?" she asked him. "Ahh it's nothing". All that did was make her worry. "Humphrey, you know I can read right through you right?" she said as she gripped his hand. "It's just. My mum and I had a fight this morning" Humphrey admitted.

Kate asked him to explain. She assured that what they will talk about will remain between them. With a sense of comfort, Humphrey decided to tell her. "Well, my mum hasn't got enough to get her, 'supply', if you know what I mean. And she gets super agitated with me, even when I do nothing wrong. And uhhh…" Humphrey stopped talking. He took Kate's hand and rubbed his temple. She felt a bump on the back of his head. "Oh my" Kate said in a shocked manner.

"Yeah pretty bad isn't it. I know that I'm bigger and stronger than her… I can't hurt her. I know she's evil, but I haven't got the heart to" Humphrey said. He fell silent. This began to worry Kate; Humphrey always over thinks everything and puts himself down. "Hey lets go back inside" he sprung out of nowhere. "If you want to Humphrey of course. If you don't want to you don't have to, you can I can just take a stroll around town and back to mine and chill with Netflix" Kate offered. "Nah" Humphrey said getting off the wall and handing out his hand to help Kate down. "I'm in the mood to dance"

Kate smiled, and took his offer and he helped her down off the wall. Once they both went back inside the dance music came back on again, and Humphrey joined Kate and her friends bouncing the night away. Once the night was coming to an end Humphrey noticed how incredibly drunken Kate was acting. But the weird thing is, she definatly didn't have more than a few drinks, she spent too much time dancing to be drinking. Even Princess noted it to him. Was there a possibility that she was spiked? Giving the complete assholes that try and involve with her it would not surprise him.

Humphrey sat down on the sofa in the living room and Kate practically collapsed, passed out on top of him. "Damn looks like she party's too hard am I right?" I heard Garths voice say. He was leaning against the frame of the door. By the looks of things, he was drinking a good bit; otherwise he would never try to strike a conversation with Humphrey. "Yeah, I think I'm going to try and see if I can get her home" Humphrey replied, not because he wanted to engage in a conversation, simply because it would be rude if he didn't. "I can call a cab and I could take her home" Garth said. "Sure you call a cab and I'll keep an eye on her" Humphrey said. Humphrey will never forget the excitement in Garth's eyes when he, even sarcastically, agreed to let Kate go home with him. Humphrey knew that Garth wasn't even remotely drunk; he was sober as a priest on a Sunday morning. "I'll be back, gonna phone a cab" Garth said as he walked out.

I had a really bad feeling about this, and I wasn't going to risk any harm coming to Kate's way. He reached for her leather jacket that she brought, got out the keys from it and secured them in his pocket. With the help and understanding of Princess Kate was lifted onto Humphrey piggy back style. Luckily Humphrey is a well-built guy so he can carry Kate for the ten minute walk to her house.

Once Humphrey got to her house he managed to get the door open, and he carried her upstairs bridal style. Her bedroom door was open and Humphrey left her on her bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Then she stirred herself awake. "Humphrey….. Is that you…?" Kate said sleepily. "Yeah it's me. Shh, go back to sleep. I'm just here tucking you in to sleep" Humphrey said softly. "You know you can stay with me here if you want. My beds big enough" Kate said playfully. Humphrey just chuckled. "Sorry sweetie, you need to get a good night's sleep" Humphrey said. "Aww…. Please… I want you here" she pleaded. "Sorry not tonight" Humphrey kidded. "Aww you're no fun" Kate said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Sweet dreams" Humphrey said and kissed Kate on the head gently rubbing her hair.

Humphrey got up and turned around and met eve right in form of him. Before he could scream in shock Eve covered his muzzle with her paw. "Shh, you'll wake her" Eve whispered. Eve and Humphrey walked down the stairs. "Thank you Humphrey for bringing my baby home" Eve thanked. "Hey it's no problem" Humphrey replied. He said his goodbyes to Eve but he didn't leave, he took a few deep breaths at the door and opened the door. "Wait honey. Is something wrong?" Eve asked.

"Ahh, I'm not looking forward to going home. My mums in a mood" Humphrey explained. Eve offered him to spend the night on the sofa. Humphrey appreciated it and thanked Eve greatly before going into the living and spending the night on the sofa. Humphrey awoke to Eve the next morning waking him. She was making breakfast and said he can shower. Again with great appreciation Humphrey went upstairs to have a shower. But as he got upstairs he heard noises coming from Kate's room.

"Kate, you awake?" Humphrey called out just before he walked into Kate's room and she was… playing with her cat if you know what I mean. They both looked at each other awkwardly and for some reason Kate threw the sausage she was using over at the wall and covered herself in her blanket. Humphrey decided not to bother with a shower and went back downstairs. Luckily down at breakfast things weren't weird between them.

(Flashback)

And ever since that day he occasionally called her sausage girl to tease her. Humphrey asked her why she did that and Kate said it was just something she did every morning to prepare for the day. Although he wouldn't be able to call her that today as he has this fucking wrestling practice. Although he was glad it was finally lunch time. The English teacher was giving Humphrey shit for not doing his homework. He was planning to do it last night but he was occupied as I am sure all of you know.

Humphrey was in a practice match with a fellow team mate. Humphrey and him were given the signal to fight; the whistle. It only took Humphrey a few seconds to slam his team mate into the ground. "JESUS CHRIST" his team mate exclaimed. "Damn Swanson what the hell was that? Stop slamming! Get out of here you're done for the day. I do not like this attitude" the coach yelled at Humphrey.

"Sorry Keith" Humphrey apologised to his team mate. Humphrey got up and offered him a hand up. He accepted and Humphrey helped him up. "It's alright man. But Jesus that was one hell of a slam, how are you not hurting?" Keith asked. "Swanson, showers now!" the coach ordered Humphrey. Humphrey wasted no further time and went and got dressed.

He was getting the last bits and pieces from the locker and closed the locker door. He was about to leave the gym changing rooms when he heard a knocking sound coming from behind him. He looked to see Garth and John standing there. "Well hello there stranger" Garth said as he approached me. "Garth…" Humphrey said. "Yeah that's me. How are you?" Garth asked. Humphrey wasn't getting good vibes from the two of them. They were up to something

"What do you want?" Humphrey asked. He just wants them to cut the bullshit. "Oh nothing just wanted to tell you one thing; stay away from Kate" Garth expressed in a threatening matter. "Why?" Humphrey asked. "Because she's mine" Garth said. "Oh really, then why does she keep running to me?" Humphrey asked. Garth growled and bared his teeth. "I'll tell you why; because she is scared of you. You are nothing but a sick twisted pervert, and honestly you'll be lucky if you have a chance with any girl let alone Kate. You should count yourself lucky you bastard" Humphrey said.

The look of anger and hatred in Garth's eyes would be something that you'd only see in the movies. "You think you're so tough don't you. You better stay out of my way" Garth threatened. "Or what?" Humphrey asked. Garth swung his fist into Humphrey's jaw which sent Humphrey stumbling back at some force. There was a little blood by Humphrey's lips. He wiped it away, "You done?" he added. He didn't even seem remotely phased by the assault.

"The fuck?" Garth said in shock. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Humphrey had swung his fist and hit him square in jaw that sent him up. John intervened and grabbed Humphrey from behind and restrained Humphrey from behind. Although he was not successful as Humphrey was slowly breaking free from his grasp. "Keep him there John, I'm gonna teach this cunt some manners" Garth said as he made his way to Humphrey. "I'm trying" John said with stress in his voice. Garth punched Humphrey straight in the stomach. But there was no reaction form Humphrey, in fact he didn't flinch or display any indication pain at all.

Humphrey managed to grab John from behind him and throw him over his head and onto garth which put both of them on the ground. Both of them hit their heads against the lockers and were unconscious. Humphrey set his back to the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground. He let go a very heavy sigh. He looked down and saw his right hand was shaking. He used his left hand to grab it and calm it down. He got out his phone and dialled 911. "Hello I would like to request two services, Ambulance and Police. There has been a fight at Jasper high school" he reported to the operator.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think, did you like this? Let me know. Sorry for the super long wait to update. See you all soon. Please favourite, follow and review. Peace Out :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. How are you all, I hope you are good? If you like you can chat to me since I'm so nice haha. So a new update in this story leads to an unexpected outcome, for both main characters. I hope you all like it **

"**Man! I can't express how in love I am with this story! I didn't review for any of the other chapters because I was absolutely addicted to them, but from now on, I will! Well, I'm glad Humphrey handled the fight, but Garth should have known he had no chance, and I hope he learns to stay out of Humphrey's way. As I always do, I hope you (including all other writers) enjoy writing your stories and that you take your time with new chapters. Never will I wish that you rush, as I will be patiently waiting for your next, amazing chapter. " – BlitzzHDizzle**

Kate was sitting at the table in the cafeteria with my sandwich. Kate loves the sandwiches that the cafeteria makes because she thought they were actually pretty damn good. She knew they weren't exactly subway quality but they are damn close. She was alone at the table this lunch time because Princess was told to stay in detention after she failed to present her book report that she was given as a punishment for not completing an assignment the week previously. Kate felt bad for her, but she realised that realistically Princess got what she what was coming to her.

She finished her sandwich and as she got up, she took a quick look around. She wasn't trying to be nosy or anything like that, it was to make sure that there was no one around her so that she wouldn't bump into them and spill their food or their trash. Her perimeter was clear, but she also noticed that the cafeteria wasn't as packed, or buzzing, or even remotely busy as it normal is. I mean it's almost half twelve, lunch time ends in around ten minutes. This would be when the cafeteria would be at its fullest. She shrugged her shoulders and didn't think much of it. There must be something going on that's drawing other people's attention; she was thinking. She was right on that front, but she'll get a shock when she finds out she's right and who it involves.

Once she got up she walked over to the bin and dumped the sandwich wrapper into the black plastic pit of death, as what the kids in the drama class call the bins. The cafeteria was almost eerie without the crowds in it. The bin wasn't even that full that's how few people were in the cafeteria. Kate turned and walked in the direction of the door that led into the hallway. As she was walking she had a chill crawl up her spine which made her shiver.

Kate walked into the corridor and she saw two very odd sights. The first was at the very end of the hall, there were a group of people at the end of the hall and another group to the right where everyone was gathered around the Gym class changing rooms. 'What the hell is going on?' Kate asked herself. She went to the group that was closest which were the gym class changing rooms; because the end of the corridor was a five minute walk and she thought she might as well catch the buzz that was happening down there while there was one.

She tried to see over, but some really freakishly tall people were at the front of the whole gathering which made it harder for average sized people like her to see what was going on. 'I wish Humphrey was here' she thought to herself, 'he could at least have a chance at seeing over the crowd and can at least tell me what was going on'. Kate didn't know what had happened yet, as she doesn't use her phone in school and she didn't see what was posted on Facebook. Of course no names were mentioned, but if she saw it she would have been able to put two and two together.

As Kate was struggling to see, a girl turned around and recognised her. It was a fellow classmate of hers, Sammy. Sammy was a quiet, pretty ultra-blue alpha wolf. They weren't friends, not because they didn't like each other or anything, it's just because they have different cliques. They have worked together in group work before and that was fine. "Oh hi Kate" Sammy said. "Hi Sammy" Kate replied. What Kate didn't notice is that she was still holding onto the smile from what she and Humphrey got up to last night.

"Haven't talked to you in ages. How you feeling, you seemed to be in a good mood today?" she asked. "Yeah I had a good night" Kate said. To avoid Sammy gaining interest into what she was doing last night she quickly followed up. "What's going on? I can hardly see" Kate said. Sammy perked up with excitement and clapped her hands together. In Kate's head she looked like something you would see performing at SeaWorld.

"You are going to love this" Sammy said. Kate's ears picked up with interest. She was wondering what Sammy could possibly say that can cheer her up. She hardly knows her. "Garth and John finally messed with the wrong guy" Sammy said. She was all smiles and filled with happiness, but Kate on the other hand, she got a bad feeling all of a sudden. "Garth? John? Someone beat on them?" Kate asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard. They were the both the most hated people in the entire school. But this worried Kate a little, there was only one person she knew that would ever have the guts, or even has enough rage to even touch them.

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Kate asked. "Who beat the shit out of them?" she elaborated. "Well the guy who did it was the one person who called the authorities, although I don't know why the police were here. I know the ambulance was definatly called, but the police are a mystery. Actually… I do know... ahh what's his name" Sammy said. From the expression on her face you could tell that she was searching her memory.

"He's that really tall kid, you know the quiet one. I think you know him, isn't he on the wrestling team?" Sammy asked. Kate's brain was triggered. Her deep suspicions were confirmed. Her best friend, the one guy she loved more than anyone in the world, attacked these guys. She had to see him, NOW. She walked away from the crowd and around it. Sammy turned around to see that Kate wasn't there anymore. "Kate?" she asked having a brief scan around to see if she can find her, but to no avail.

As she walked past the crowd she caught a glimpse of the damage her friend caused. Garth was bleeding from his mouth, like it was just dripping out. John had two very, very black eyes and a number of bruises along his face. She didn't like seeing this. She couldn't believe that her best friend, the one guy she really truly loved, was capable of doing this. And if this wasn't bad enough, as she walked further to the end of the hall, she saw a police uniform.

Kate ran down the hall to get to the scene, she didn't care how stupid she looked. She just wanted to know what was going on. She walked outside to be met with an abundance of blue lights. There was an ambulance and two police cruisers with the company badges removed. The back door of one was opened, and Humphrey was standing with his hands cuffed behind his back. He looked over and saw a distressed Kate walk out. He met her eyes for a few seconds. He wanted to say something, 'I'm so sorry Kate' was what he say, but he just couldn't say it.

Kate was going to run over to her friend to find out why he could possibly be in trouble with the police. School fights are as common as herpes, and police aren't called to stuff like this. As she made her way over, she was halted by a police officer. "Hold on their ma'am" the copper said as he stood in front of a very distressed Kate. Kate recognised the officer. She had definatly seen him before. "Please you don't understand" Kate said. "I'm sorry?" the officer asked confused.

"Humphrey shouldn't be the one carried away in a police car. There is no way he started that fight, he would have never thrown the first punch" Kate said. She was beginning to feel a little hysterical. "Ok ma'am calm down. We know he never threw the first punch, those two being treated have admitted that" he stated. Kate was a little confused. "So why is he being arrested?" Kate asked.

"Look, we got a tip off from a number of pharmacists from all over the city of Jasper that a wolf that matches your friends description was buying medications" , the officer then handed Kate a small pill bottle. Kate recognised it, it was the same one that Humphrey had offered her the night before when she complained she was a little sore from an encounter, the one where Garth pushed her and hasn't told Humphrey about. She looked back at the officer in a daze. "He is far gone sweetheart, absolutely no pain response at all" the officer said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, Humphreys high?" Kate asked. She really had no other way to react, he mind was screaming and her body was in shock. "Well that is one way to put it I guess" the officer said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Kate handed the bottle back over to him, and rubbed her paws through her hair. She had now realised that one of her greatest fears was coming true, that her best friend, the one who she loved more than she ever thought was possible, was following the fatal footsteps of his mother. She knew deep down that this was inevitable, but she didn't want to accept the fact that her friend could ever become what his mother had become.

"To be honest we don't know if this excessive amount of medication affected his judgement or whatever so we're taking this kid down to the jail cell until he cleans up, you can come down and visit him after school. Since the other two boys that were involved aren't pressing charges, he won't be done for assault. But something may have to be done about his codeine addiction" the officer said as he turned and almost walked away. Before he had a chance to, Kate had a reaction, and grabbed the officer's arm. Once she had heard the word jail she had almost flooded tears. She knows how much Humphrey hates to police station. She remembers one time that still breaks her heart to this day thinking about

(Flashback)

Kate was walking down the street with Humphrey. The two fourteen year olds weren't doing what normal fourteen year olds would be doing, like going bowling or even just loitering around the shops. No. Kate was accompanying Humphrey as he went to visit his mother. And she wasn't in the health centre or any place like that, she was in the police station. She was arrested the night before with possession of heroin with the intent to supply. Humphrey was at Kate's the night before as she just got the latest game for the PlayStation. After they were doing playing the game, she and Humphrey were lying in bed talking about completely random things, and all Kate can remember was something that she couldn't forget.

She and Humphrey were lying on the bed. "Ok, so who would win in a fight between Pinocchio or The Gingerbread Man?" Humphrey asked. Kate took a few seconds to answer. She wasn't necessarily thinking about what she was going to say. She was actually taking a while to look into his calm, peaceful and gentle blue eyes. "Pinocchio, hands down" Kate replied. "Really, what makes you so sure?" Humphrey asked. "Well, all he would have to do would lie a bunch and his nose would grow and then, 'boom'…"she paused to reach out and tap Humphrey on the nose, which made him wiggle it. Kate loved it, as she thought Humphrey just looked as cute as a button. "… He has a sword" Kate finished. They both shared a laugh. They loved silly little conversation like this.

"Well, I thought that if he would use anything as a sword, the nose wouldn't be the first thing he would use" Humphrey said with a wink. Kate looked at Humphrey with one of her eyebrows raised. "Oh really mister?" Kate said. "Yeah, and this sword can demolish any princesses tower" Humphrey said winking at Kate again. Don't think Humphrey was hitting on Kate or anything like that; this is just how they interact with each other. They were that close that they were comfortable talking like this with one another. "Oh yeah, but your sword only comes around if it sees something it likes" Kate said as she gently pushed Humphrey's chest. It was really just an excuse to touch him.

"Yeah. But unlike Pinocchio, my sword is honest in who it likes" Humphrey said which was accompanied with laughter. Kate couldn't help but join in the laughter. Humphrey always had a witty sense of humour that she couldn't help but love. As they were laughing, the door slowly creaked open and Kate's dad popped her head in. "Hello you two, what's all that noise?" Winston asked as the door was now opened fully. "Oh nothing dad, Humphrey was just telling me a story" Kate said as her and Humphreys eyes me teach other for a split second and they both smirked. "Well I hate to interrupt story time, but Humphrey there is a phone call for you downstairs. I think it's your aunt" Winston said.

"Oh alright. My aunt knows that I have a mobile phone now, why doesn't she just ring me on that?" Humphrey asked rhetorically as she got he got up off the bed and walked out of Kate's room. After watching him walk out, Kate let a giggle escape her as she was thinking of what they were talking about before her dad walked in. "So how's everything in here with you two?" Winston asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It was great, we played that new game and we talked until just a few seconds ago" Kate said.

She noticed the not so happy look that appeared on her dads face. "Dad are you alright?" Kate asked. "Kate…" Winston started. He took a deep breath before continue. "… His aunt rang because of his mother" Winston said. Kate sat up straight on the bed. "What's wrong?" Kate asked. Winston took a deep sigh again. "His mother was collared again" he said. Kate covered her open shock moth with her hand. When her hand was in her face she could smell the cologne that Humphrey was wearing.

That was last night. This morning as they were walking down the street, Kate knew that Humphrey wasn't the same as he always is. Last night, Humphrey was fun, energetic, and chatty. Now, Humphrey was quiet, lethargic, and although it was easy to tell, Kate knew that deep down Humphrey was scared. They arrived at the entrance of the police station. Humphrey stood at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the entrance. He was there for a full minute, just blankly stating up at the police station.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?" a concerned Kate asked as she stood close beside him. "I'm scared Kate" Humphrey said as he changed his view, from looking at the police station to looking down at the ground. As far as Kate can recall, this was the first time ever that Humphrey has ever admitted that he was scared. He has admitted that he was sad on a few occasions before, but never scared. Kate didn't say anything. What she did instead, Humphrey appreciated a lot more than any words Kate could have ever said. She reached down slowly and held his hand. In the second their hands connected, Humphrey felt at ease.

"Why are you scared sweetie?" Kate asked softly. It took Humphrey a few seconds to answer back. Not because he was necessarily thinking. He just loved the feeling of Kate's soft paw. "Well I'm scared, I mean, what if I say something to her that ill regret. Or I'll get angry" Humphrey said. Kate saw he was working himself up. "Humphrey don't get too upset. Whatever happens in there is just what happens. You have nothing to feel bad about ok" she said softly. "No matter what happens, I will always be here for you" Kate said before reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

(Flashback ends)

All of the flashback went through Kate's mind in, well, a flash, as she held the officers arm. "Please, anything but that. Let him come home with me please! You don't know him. This kid has damages about jail" Kate said as she begged for Humphrey to be let free. The officer got out of Kate's grip swiftly. "I think you will find that I do know him. I know his family pretty well actually" the officer said. Kate finally recognised where she had seen this officer before. This was the officer that came to them that day they were sitting on the park benches after school and wanted to take Humphrey to his aunts.

"I was on call the night his father overdosed. I have collared his mother more times than is worth counting. I hate to say it, but we knew it was just a matter of time. This kind of stuff always runs in the family. It's a shame though; he used to be such a nice cub. His aunt always went on and on about how she wished that she had 'that sweet boy' as her own instead of a nephew. No cub should have ever had to be exposed to what he's gone through. But like I said, it always runs in the family. Who knows maybe this can be a wakeup call for him. He is still young, and he is still capable of turning his life around and going on the right path"

The officer walked away and got into the car that Humphrey was put in. the engine started and he drove away, pressingly the police station. Kate couldn't believe what had happened. Yesterday, she and Humphrey departed ways after a sensual commitment to one another; something that Kate thought would have changed their lives forever, where the two of them can express their love fully for each other. Now, today, Humphrey and her parted ways, with him in the back of the squad car, and her standing outside the school covered in an emotional blanket of shock and sadness.

Kate didn't go back into school. Instead, she walked on home. She didn't tell Princess, Sammy or any of her classmates. She just wanted time to deal with the new. And it probably would be best to inform her parents of what happened before they heard it through the grape vine and got the wrong idea.

It was just after two o'clock when Kate walked through the front door of her house. Before she walked on through, she thought about Humphrey again. "God damn it Humphrey" Kate scolded to herself as she clenched her fists. She was now a combination of angry and upset at what happened.

"Kate? Is that you?" Eve called out as she walked out of the kitchen. Eve looked and saw Kate standing just at the front door with her fists clenched and her eyes bloodshot. "Why are you home so early honey?" Eve asked concerned as she went over to hug her daughter. Eve caught a scent that something was wrong.

"Can we talk in the kitchen?" Kate asked. "Sure thing" Eve said as her and Kate walked to the kitchen. They sat down at the table. "What's wrong Kate?" Eve asked. "Mum, Humphrey got into a fight at school today" Kate said. "Oh honey no. what happened" Eve asked. "I'm not 100% sure, but the guys who tried to fight Humphrey were complete assholes anyway" Kate said. Eve nodded and replied by saying "Well if that's the case, then I can safely say that Humphrey did not cause that fight" Eve said. She knew Humphrey as her daughter's sweet, charming and well-mannered friend that her daughter obviously had feelings for.

"Yeah, I know he wouldn't have caused it. They had to have pushed him to breaking point" Kate replied, supporting her mother's point. Eve was about to get up off the seat, but she didn't after Kate had set her head in her hands. "Something else to tell me?" Eve asked. She always knew when someone was holding back her information. She could sniff it with that alpha nose a mile away.

"Yeah" Kate said. Eve waited patiently for Kate to say what she had to say. "Humphrey was arrested" Kate said. "What?!" Eve exclaimed shocked. "Yeah… it wasn't because of the fight" Kate said. Eve was even more shocked. "How? I mean, why?" Eve asked. "Pharmacist's tipped off the police, and they basically found an excessive amount of pain killers, a majority of it being codeine. When they arrested him, he was so far gone that he had absolutely no pain response whatsoever" Kate admitted.

"Oh my god" eve said as she let her hand cover her mouth. "I can't believe this" she added as she got up from the table. "I hope you don't hate him" Kate said. Her eyes were filling up with water; she didn't want her mother to disapprove of Humphrey. "It's not his fault sweetie. I'm mad at the bitch that didn't deserve to be a mother" Eve said smacking her fist off the kitchen counter. "What?" Kate asked.

"If that Bitch could at least been a half decent mother to that boy, things wouldn't be the same. Humphrey is a sweet and handsome young man. He's been your friend for basically, all your life. Can I ask one question?" Eve said, turning to Kate on the last question. "Yeah?" Kate replied. Eve sat back down on the chair beside her daughter. "Do you still love Humphrey?" she asked. Kate looked to meet her mother's eye. "Yes… I'm just sad that he... well, that he followed his mother's fatal ways" Kate said.

"Let me ask another question, has he ever talked to you about how he actually feels about his mother?" Eve asked. "No, I even tried to last night, but he said not to bring her into it. And I didn't want to upset him so I left it at that. The only time we were ever close to talking about this was when she was collared a while back, mind when dad had to come up. But even then it wasn't much" Kate said. "Well, if he doesn't talk to you about how he feels, I highly doubt he would talk to anyone else about it."

Eve then offered one bit of advice that Kate won't be forgetting anytime soon. "Well, you are his friend sweetie. When he comes out of jail, you have to be there for him and help him. He was probably worried of looking weak in front of you, that's probably why he didn't want to tell you, in case you would think less of him. Your father was like that two when we were dating" Eve said. Kate chuckled lightly; it was funny to her how Humphrey and her dad were similar in ways. "You have every right to be upset with him. But it's just the way he is dealing with all of this. That doesn't make him who he is, so in short, don't be too… mad at him. He doesn't need his one true friend, which he loves, turning on him because he needs you" Eve said as she rubbed up and down her daughters arm.

"Thank you mum" Kate said. She was happy that her mother didn't hate Humphrey, and that she at least understood that Humphrey was more susceptible to these problems because of his background, not necessarily because of who he is. Kate was actually feeling a little more sympathy for him. Kate was about to say something but then she felt her phone ring in her pocket.

"Who is it?" Eve asked. Kate brought out her phone to reveal that the number was brought up as unknown. Kate answered the phone. It was a woman named 'Janice', and she was with JCPD (Jasper City Police Department). Kate was listed as his person to call in an emergency. In summary of the phone call, Janice informed Kate that Humphrey won't be charged with the assault, and since the drugs weren't illegal, there wasn't really much they can do on that front. He was in the 9th Precinct JCPD police station and he would be let out at six o'clock.

"What was the call about Hun?" Eve asked. It was the police; I was Humphrey's person to call. Told me the station he is at and that they're letting him out at six" Kate said. Eve smiled a little. "See, you are important to him" Eve pointed out. "I guess I am" Kate said. "I think you should go and see him when he gets out. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you… or you can at least bring him home, here" Eve said. "Really?" Kate asked. "Yeah, what he needs right now is people around him who will be there for him. And I am sure Winston will say the same, that we are here for that boy" Eve said.

Kate's eyes started watering slightly. "Thank you mum" Kate said as she got up and ran over to her mother and gave her a hug. "It ok sweetie" Eve said and she gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

**A/N: Well that's the end. What did you guys think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews and I hope you all follow for the next update. Peace out :)**


End file.
